


Interstellar

by Vegx



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegx/pseuds/Vegx
Summary: Malik's peaceful night is suddenly interrupted as he finds a strange man terrible wounded in the center of a ring of fire.





	Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fic is based in the story of TANABATA — STORY OF TWO STAR-CROSSED LOVERS from the japanese tradition
> 
> Also is based on actual astronomical data as for Vega is indeed one of the brightest stars in the sky.
> 
> English is not my first language feel free to correct any mistakes that this work may have 
> 
> Please enjoy, any review is welcomed.

Malik had always loved the universe, and it was kind of a family thing his father was one of the most prestigious astrologist in the country. He had predicted number of natural catastrophes and events, the family Al-Sayf was well known for this.

His father believed stars could tell you the future if you could understand the way they moved in the skies and sparked throw the night. Malik hoped that with time he could understand the stars just as his father and continue to investigate and research in the cosmos.

It was such a vast thing filled with life, Malik wondered if with time technology would lets us reach the stars and feel their heat as you crossed the dark blue sky.

Closing one eye he focus his gaze in one of the most brilliant stars in the sky and with his hand he imagined he was grabbing it and reaching for it . He was daydreaming when footsteps made him turn at his left. Someone was coming up to the house roof.

Malik smiled as he saw his young brother crawling to him a smile grazing the kids face

“What are you doing Mal?”

“Just watching the stars…” he shrugged returning his attention to the sky over them 

“I don’t understand why you and father loved them, they are just points in the sky”

Malik gave a small laugh  shaking his head “How could you say that?”

Kadar raised an eyebrow “Well that’s what they are for me, shining points in the sky…

“Long time ago you would be hanging in the gallows for saying something like that”

“We both know star worshipers died long time ago”

“A shame” Malik would have loved to live centuries ago.  He would have loved to be a Magi or a Summoner learn the stars language and listen to them summoned their powers and used them for good.

It was said the stars had the power to give life to machines that moved by themselves. They were rumor of course but archaeologist  and treasure hunters spend lifetimes trying to reveal the secrets of the ancient ages  and throw time they had found small evidence of the existence of said artefacts

Kadar laid next to him and said “But I had to admit they are beautiful”

Malik nodded and they both remind silent for a moment, then suddenly Kadar turned looking at Malik from the side. “Hey big brother?”

“Yes?” He gave a yawned as he shifted to face his little brother the kid was eager as always his blue young eyes piercing to him. Malik missed those days when he was still a six-year all kid with no worries in the world.

 “Could you tell me a tale?”

 Malik grinned,  oh he had plenty of those he had read every book in the citadels library and his brother abused of his almost photogenic memory.  

 “okay” he sighed thinking for any tale to spare for his brother.

 Kadar was waiting excitedly nodding his head in approval and clapping his hands to show his happiness. He had always loved _tale time_ with his brother.

“What about the story of the two kings who fighted a djiin”

“No” Kadar sang rolling at his side, “I already know that tale!”

“Well, how about the story of the donkey, the ox and the farmer”

 “I don’t like that story” the kid scowled. Malik chuckled

“Alright, I know a story that is really wonderful…and I assure you.  You haven’t listen to it”

 His brother’s eyes were filled with curiosity as he rested his head on his arms listening to Malik attentively

“Tell me!”

“It was a long time ago…”

“How long?”

“When the first civilization existed, in the time of those who came before us”

 He saw his brother’s eyes shining with curiosity and he knew he would have Kadar’s full attention as he related his story.

* * *

_In the time of the first civilization, gods and mortals lived in the Cosmos, up in the dark blue sky. A river called Via Lactea divided these two worlds; mortals lived in the left side and gods in the right one._

  _In the mortal side there was a small town in the country of Summer. It was called Lyria. It was one of the most beautiful towns in all of Summer his buildings were made of crystal and they never stayed of the same color, for the nebulas around them always changed their appearance. Lyrians were known for their magic skills and gods often visited the city to choose a wife or husband for themselves_

_But before the peace that reign the kingdom, god stars and mortals didn’t lived in harmony._

_Before there was a war that lasted a millennia. God and mortals were in battle and millions died. But from chaos, life emerged. When a God start perished a new nebulosa was formed and cities where arisen in there, arisen both by mortals and stars. Working together they reached peace. To celebrate the end of the war a god star married a mortal symbolizing that both mortal and gods could live in peace in the cosmos._

_They maintained that tradition thru time, to remember to all of the Cosmos that long time ago in the Big Bang war millions had perished and that peace should be held. The tradition helped to maintain the thin peace that remained._

_It was near the festivities when Vega and Daneb were washing on the Via Lactea  river. Both sisters loved to swim in the river. It was no forbidden to swim in it, but mortals weren’t allowed to cross it. Crossing Via Lactea meant death by the hand of Juno._

_They both were one of the most beautiful women of Lyria, his father was proud of their magic skills and beauty. The sister knew that eventually they’d leave the mortal side and marry a god star. They were washing their long black hair when Vega spotted a man fighting for his life near the other side of the river._

_Daneb shouted terrified as he saw the man disappearing in the depths of the river. Vega immediately rush to him swimming with all her might, the fluent was pulling the man quickly but Vega was a good swimmer, she quickly catch up grabbing the man by his collar and pulling it closer to her, the man was completely terrified and was fighting to get air in his lungs._ _Vega looked around, the god side of the river was the nearest but Vega knew what would happened if she dare to cross it._

_She was already tired his legs numb but using her last force he fighted against the river pulling the man with all her strength. With labored breath she reached the other side of the river. Daneb  was already waiting for her on the shore completely terrified, for both her life and the nearly drowned man,_

_Both sisters pulled the man out of the river. Daneb proceeded to take the water out his lungs and the man coughed with all his strength. The older sister took hold of the man’s neck pulling him up helping him cough; she froze on the spot as bright golden orbs greeted her, the others man eyes shining like fire._

_Vega gasped retrieving her hands from the god star “Apologies” she kneel in respect her littler sister doing the same. Vega hoped the god wasn’t angered for a mortal touching him without a previous purification._

_The god star just blinked at her the only sound the still labored breath of the man, after some seconds he speak, his voice smooth and deep. “It’s all right, please stand up”_

_Vega nodded Daneb hiding behind her. Her littler sister had never seen a god star and they were completely terrifying taller than mortals with their alabaster skin glitting and their eyes bright as fire, their clothes bizarre, and their hair  that emitted a soft light and seemed to change color , all the hue of the galaxy seemed to exist in their multicolored hair._

_Eventually the star got up the sisters still kneeling. He slowly approached them and was now standing in front of Vega offering a helping hand. Vega looked at him confused but took the hand without hesitation; she didn’t wanted to anger the god any further. She averted her gaze, it was seen as disrespectful to watch a star in the eyes_

_“Please look at me” He said gently, Vega nodded feeling the hot skin of the other touch her skin. She was trembling anxiously, she had seen the gods from afar but having one in front of her was a completely different thing.  She felt hopeless , she knew that Juno could arrived at any time and surely killed them._

_“What is your name” The star asked_

_“Vega” she mumbled the star smiled at her, and she felt herself blushing at the gods handsome smirk. The star admired the cinnamon skin from the mortal, it made such a contrast against his alabaster skin._

_“Vega” He repeated caressing that smooth black hair and putting it behind the woman’s ear “Thanks for saving me”_

_“No need to thank me your holiness-“_

_“None of that” he said putting a silencing finger on her lips, taking the woman chin and looking at her intently._

_“’I’m Altair”_

_“The star Master of Aquila” Vega finished not averting her gaze, Altair admired her for that, the woman was strong and fearless, must mortals couldn’t stand the piercing fire of the eyes of a god star._

_“You know about me?” He raised an eyebrow amused._

_“I heard you are a great warrior from the Assassin’s clan”_

_“That, I am, “ he said smirking_

_“Such arrogance” Vega suddenly reminded silent fearing the star wrath, but Altair merely chuckled_

_“I like you” This mortal was a completely different thing. And he would love to see her again; in fact he planned to do so._

_Juno did arrive to punish both sisters but they were forgiven as they had saved the young god._

_As for Altair, he kept his word, meeting Vega and young Daneb  everyday by the river. Vega teached  Altair how to swim and Daneb watched them from the shore, as they laughed happy together._

_Eventually Altair learn how to swim,_

_and also they fall in love…_

“And they lived together just as mom and dad?” Kadar interrupted, Malik laughed

“Unfortunately no”

“What happened?” Kadar asked a sad expression on his face

“Vega was promised to another man from a stronger kingdom than Aquila. His name was Sablius, son of Rigel from the Templarius clan. When Altair found out of the planned marriage they attempted to escape but Sablius stop them”

“How?!” Kadar exclaimed fearing the worst

“Sadly, Sablius killed Vega, he was a terrible god, greedy and arrogant...”

“That’s terrible! I don’t like sad endings” Kadar scowled, his older brother rustled his hair

“It has a happy ending of some sort…”

“What happened then?”

“A sister from Sablius called Maria offered Altair powerful stardust in hopes to convert Vega into a star and thus she could be reincarnated. Before her last breath Altair gave her the stardust and-“

“That is not happy at all”

“Kadar….” Malik warned

“Sorry, please finish!”

“Her skin glowed like a god's one and fire run throw his body just like  a star, but her eyes remained close, Altair used his eagle vision to search her soul but it was lost.

He grieved Vega for thousands of years, and searched from north to south, west to east for the shiniest pillars in the Cosmos and he built a temple were Vega’s body rests waiting for her soul to return.

The temple is near the Via Lactea river and every seventh night of the seventh month, Altair crosses the river and visits her temple and searches for her soul.”

“Its Vega up there in the sky?  Is she real?” He asked looking at all the stars in the depths of the sky. Malik nodded

“It is there” He pointed with his finger Kadar following with his eyes “You can see her there shining in all her glory, for she is the brightest star in the sky. And not far away you can see Altair watching her”

“After all this years is Altair still waiting for her?”

Malike shrugged “How should I know? is just a tale, but according to the legend yes.”

“It has been my favorite tale so far” The boy yawned

“And would be your last for today, go back inside to sleep”

“Mal,  are you coming too?”  Malik shook his head smiling at his brother.

“Then see you tomorrow” Kadar mumbled, he turned around and as he was going down the stairs he yelled, “Don’t sleep late!”

“I won’t!”

Malik rested on his elbows looking at the constellation of Aquila and then to Lyria. Indeed the legend didn’t have a happy ending; the metaphor of the story was that hope never dies.

Malik sighed closing his eyes, listening the sound of the night in his village, everything was comfortably calm; he could hear the trees rustling their leaves carried by the wind and at the distance the river ran free, the water flowing peacefully. He let himself relax , dozing off .

As he closed his eyes he heard something falling at the distance but pay him no mind.

Seconds later, he abruptly stood up as the floor trembled. His mouth fell open as he saw a meteorite hit the floor. A golden light blinded him and he tried to block it with his hands to no avail, but suddenly everything was dark again. At the distance Malik saw fire. He hastily went inside his home retrieving his meteor equipment. If he was lucky he would be the first to arrive at the crash area and have part of the meteor for himself.

His father would be completely overwhelmed if Malik gifted him such a thing. Also he would keep a part for himself and sell it in the market for a good price. He would use that money to travel to Jerusalem. Running with all his might he approached the area, watching the circle of fire around the crater. Smoke invaded his nostrils and he coughed blocking the smoke with both his hands.

Giving a quick jump he crossed the ring of fire, there in the center he could saw the meteor. As he got near it Malik felt somehow disappointed the crater was so big jet the meteor was pretty small. He sighed defeated, walking some more he kneel near the rock and taking his artifacts out of his bag he begun to cut the meteor down to pieces, as he was about to bring the hammer down the spike he heard someone coughing furiously, Malik looked around and not far away he could saw someone trying to stand up

“Hey!” Malik shouted but the figure went limp and his coughing cease. Malik panicked probably the man had been near the area when the rock crashed. He ran towards him gasping in surprise when he saw the deplorable state of the others skin blisters and burns covered his body.  

Malik kneeled  next to him, the man was at his side clutching his chest in pain.

“Can you hear me?” Malik didn’t know what to do should he touch the man,?should he try to make him stand?

No reply came from the man, he cursed and moved his hand to feel the other's pulse it was weak but present, it seemed the man couldn’t breathe properly he was fighting to get breath in his lungs. He needed help immediately,

Malik moved him in order to carry him and he almost screamed as he saw the man’s eyes completely burned, the man mumbled something intelligible and gasped for more air. Malik cursed and using all his strength he pulled the man up and  half carried him to the town.

He was drenched in sweat when he arrived home, he laid the strange man on his bed and immediately went to knock at the doctor’s door like a madman. It was pretty late but the man’s wounds couldn’t not wait Malik feared the stranger could die

 Malik waited for the doctor to answer the door with anxiousness

“Malik?” He was greeted by the doctor’s sleepy face “Is everything alright? You look terrible!”

“Doctor! There is no time, I found someone he is seriously injured!” The doctor nodded rushing into his house for his equipment. Seconds later they both were running down the street, they reached Al-Sayf house in seconds. The man was still in his bed, but he was terrible steel. Malik couldn’t even see his chest moving

“He is not breathing?!”

 “Relax Malik, let me check him. I need space wait for me outside” He nodded and went to wait in the kitchen. He sat down on one of the pillows near the window and sighed. His night had turned upside down in matter of seconds, he tried to sleep but to no avail, so he just laid down trying to relax his tired muscles.

 

* * *

Eventually he did fall asleep and jumped a little when a hand took his shoulder and shook him awake. “Apologies” He saw the doctor standing next to him. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

“Hey, doctor I kind of passed out. Is he going to be okay?”

The doctor sighed removing the sweat in his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I don’t know, some of his burns would heal with time, but his eyes are completely lost. I cheeked if he had a pierced lung or broken rib, but his lungs and bones are okay, jet he cannot breath. It’ s as oxygen is killing him! Where did you find him? “

“Near the crater of a meteor, I guess he was near the area when it crashed” The doctor nodded and gave Malik an apologetic look.

“I don’t  think he can make it”

“I’ll attend him while I search for his family or who he is, he should be from the other village”

The doctor gave him the indications to take care of the man’s wounds and then took his leave.

“Good luck Malik, safety and peace”

“Safety and peace” The doctor exited his house and Malik went to his room, the man was breathing now but as just the doctor said his breathing was labored, he had a fever, sweat trailing down his forehead. Malik took a rag and removed the sweat the man mumbled something but Malik didn’t understood what he said.

He decided to call it a night, taking some pillows from his own bed Malik rested on the floor. He was completely drained out from energy.

* * *

 

Rays of light was what woke him up,  he growled when he sun’s light blinded his vision. He stood up and saw the man on his bed resting. He was curled in a fetal position. He was not sweating which mean the fever had disappeared, but that was  not the only thing that had disappeared. His burns! Malik had to  look at the man’s skin twice, it was impossible! But they were completely gone the only sign that they had indeed existed was the slightly red marks  in the white skin.

Was he still dreaming? it was impossible for someone to heal that fast! Malik gulped, what sorcery had done this? The man moved in his sleep and Malik saw the bandage covering his eyes stained with blood, He needed a new one Malik could later worry and theorize how in the world the man’s wounds were gone

He lifted the man's head and unknotted the bandage, he took a new one and covered the man’s burned eyes trying not to look at the burned and bloody skin, it was a nasty wound Malik flinched the first time he saw it and he did the same now looking at it. He covered the man’s eyes and he was about to knot the bandage when strong hands took him. He yelped and Malik didn’t know what was happening as his back hit the wall and a tight grip hold  his neck, his feet barely touching the ground. He fighted for breath , but the grip was too tight. His arms pushed with all his might but the man was too strong

“Who are you?” The voice was rash almost a grow, Malik fighted for his voice chords to work but the grip was blocking every sound from his throat

“Answer me!” The man shook him violently , his head hitting the wall, everything suddenly went blurry as a thick pain invaded his system. He felt the last of his oxygen abandoned him and he went terrible limp. The strange man sense this and loosened  the tight grip.

Immediately Malik inhaled air, coughing furiously, he felt dizzy and his vision still blurry, he could barely see the silhouetted of the man standing in front him.

“I ask again..Who.Are.You?”

 


End file.
